The invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing a function in a flowing fluid and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing downhole measurements and the like.
Oil and gas wells are drilled into oil and gas bearing formations so as to produce such oil and gas for use as fuel and numerous other products. In the course of such drilling and production, it is critical to obtain information as to the formations drilled through, as well as fluids within the well. Conventional methods for obtaining desirable information include core sampling from the well, measurement while drilling, logging while drilling and the like. These methods all provide critical information which is helpful in optimizing drilling and production activities.
Conventional equipment for obtaining this information includes electrical wiring and/or optical fiber in substantial lengths, for example equivalent to the depth of the well, and various other sensors and analytical equipment. This equipment creates substantial cost and in some cases can require re-completion of a well for installation, particularly to install sensors in appropriate positions.
Conventional equipment is frequently accompanied by poor robustness or reliability, which leads to poor performance over time. Sensors and other equipment are frequently not reusable and are expensive to install and/or replace.
It is clear that the need remains for improved methods and equipment for obtaining downhole measurements.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for obtaining downhole measurements which addresses the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for obtaining downhole measurements.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
In accordance with the invention, an apparatus is provided for performing a function in a flowing fluid, which apparatus comprises an apparatus body and a drag member associated with said apparatus body and configurable between a drag configuration for moving with said fluid wherein said apparatus has a first drag, and a reduced drag configuration for moving against said fluid wherein said apparatus has a second drag which is less than said first drag.
In further accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for positioning an apparatus relative to a flowing fluid, which method comprises the steps of providing a flow of fluid; providing an apparatus comprising an apparatus body and a drag member associated with said apparatus body and configurable between a drag configuration having a first drag for moving with said flow of fluid and a reduced drag configuration having a second drag for moving against said flow of fluid wherein said second drag is less than said first drag; positioning said apparatus in said flow of fluid with said drag member in said reduced drag configuration whereby said apparatus moves against said flow of fluid; and configuring said drag member in said drag configuration whereby said apparatus moves with said flow of fluid.
The apparatus is advantageously provided with sensors for making desired measurements and can be controlled from a surface location.